Screened enclosures are commonly installed around patios and/or pools to provide protection from insects, animals and debris, such as leaves. These enclosures are constructed using aluminum frames which are secured to one another to form a framework around the patio and/or pool.
For both safety and aesthetic reasons, there is a desire to provide accent lighting in screened enclosures. However, the height and design of screened enclosures is preventative to installing lighting on screened enclosure frameworks. Past attempts have produced bulky and unsightly lighting systems, which may be pleasant in the dark but are unsightly when the housings, attachment mechanisms and electrical cords of the lights can be seen during the day.
Therefore, a need exists for a lighting system for screened enclosures that is a low profile system, thereby making the components of the lighting system blend into the framework so they are not easily noticeable in the daylight.